Aware
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Aku dapat merasakan matanya yang memandangku, meskipun ia berdiri jauh dariku. Aku dapat merasakan dirinya yang tersenyum saat aku tersenyum. Sibum couple


Title : AWARE

Main Cast :

- Kim Kibum

- Choi Siwon

and another support cast

Main Pair : Sibum

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot – Kibum POV of Notice

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

Namja itu. Lagi-lagi namja itu memandangku dari kejauhan dimana tempatnya berada. Entah apa yang membuatnya selalu memandangku. Setiap aku tersenyum, sebuah senyuman juga terukir di wajah namja itu. Setiap aku menangis, aku dapat melihat matanya yang terluka dan juga sedih. Sebenarnya siapa namja itu?

"Hyukkie…"

"Ne, Kibummie?"

"Apakah kau mengenal namja itu?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk ke arah namja yang berdiri membelakangi kami.

Namja itu tengah sibuk dengan kameranya dan mengabadikan keindahan alam yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Namja itu? Dia Choi Siwon"

"Choi Siwon?" bisikku.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahku.

"Wae, Kibummie?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari namja itu dan menatap Hyukjae yang memandangku dengan bingung.

"Aniyo, hanya saja… Aku sedikit tertarik dengan namja itu"

* * *

Choi Siwon. Seorang namja yang sangat terkenal. Ia tampan, pintar, kaya raya, baik hati, dan memiliki banyak kelebihan. Tak sedikit yeojya atau pun namja yang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Siwon, namun namja itu selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama. Sudah memiliki orang yang dicintai. Entah siapa orang itu, tidak ada yang tau. Sampai saat ini pun, meski sudah banyak berita tentang dirinya dengan seorang yeojya atau pun namja, tak ada sedikit respon yang diberikan. Jika ada yang bertanya, ia hanya akan tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja.

"Choi Siwon"

Sudah beberapa kali aku mendapatinya tengah menatapku atau pun mengabadikan potret diriku. Entah apa maksudnya, aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

"Kibummie!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang ada dipangkuanku. Seorang namja berjalan ke arahku. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie" sapaku.

Hyukjae duduk di sampingku dan menatapku sembari tersenyum.

"Kibummie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya sedang membaca buku sastra. Waeyo, Hyukkie? Kau terlihat sangat senang" ujarku.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku baru saja diterima masuk ke dalam klub dance"

"Chukkahaeyo" ujarku sembari tersenyum.

"Ne, gomawo. Kibum-ah"

"Ne?"

"Tak jarang aku mendapati Choi Siwon yang melihatmu dari kejauhan. Dia juga suka memfotomu"

Aku tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae.

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku dapat merasakan tatapan namja itu. Meski pun dari kejauhan, namun aku tetap dapat merasakan tatapan matanya yang mengarah padaku. Dan sekarang, aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Apakah ia memang memanggil namaku?

"Nugu?" bisikku.

Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosoknya di tengah kumpulan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kim Kibum"

Suara itu lagi. Di mana namja itu berada? Mengapa aku dapat mendengar suaranya?

"Nugu?"

Aku terus melihat sekelilingku.

DEG!

Aku melihat dirinya yang berdiri cukup jauh dari-ku. Di sana, tepat di seberang jalan. Aku dapat melihat senyumnya yang mengarah padaku. Tanpa terasa wajahku memanas. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, tak ingin ia melihat wajahku yang tiba-tiba memerah hanya karena melihat senyumnya.

"Kibummie"

"Ne?"

"Waeyo? Wajahmu memerah"

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja" ujarku lembut.

TIIINNN!

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat ke arah jalan. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang ke arah Siwon.

"YA!" teriakku.

Aku berlari ke arah jalan, berusaha untuk menolong Siwon.

BRUK!

Terlambat. Mobil itu lebih dulu menabrak tubuh Siwon dengan kencang. Aku terlambat menyelamatkannya. Aku segera berlari ke tempat dimana Siwon berada. Tubuhku jatuh berlutut saat melihat keadaannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Wajahnya bersimbah darah, namun hal itu tak dapat mengurasi paras tampannya.

"C-choi Siwon..."

Aku berjalan mendekati tubuhnya. Kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Entah sejak kapan air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku tidak tau.

"S-s-siwon…"

"K-kibummie… S-siwon…"

Air mataku masih terus mengalir. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dengan perlahan aku meletakkan tubuh Siwon di tanah. Kuambil kamera yang selalu ia bawa. Kunyalakan kamera itu dan mulai melihat semua hasil foto yang ia abadikan dengan kameranya. Semuanya… foto diriku. Saat aku tertawa, saat aku menangis, saat aku membaca buku, saat aku sedang makan, dan berbagai jenis foto lainnya.

"S-s-siwon… Hiks… S-saranghae…"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Ini ada FF Notice tp Kibum POV

Waktu itu ada yg minta sekuel, tp krn bingung jd aku buat yg Kibum POV aja :D

* * *

Special thank's for :

Snowysmiles, LeeKyuChaMin, Leeyasmin, HaruKimMinHyuk, Lil-larry, Ichigobumchan, Iino Sayuri

* * *

Gomawo atas review'nya :)

**Special Note for WONKYU FOREVER : I don't care what you said!**

Adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review? :)


End file.
